


Jealousy

by thenakednymph



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: I had Don't Be Jealous stuck in my head the entire time I was writing this, M/M, it gets a little sexy, making him jealous was a stupid idea, stop trying to hurt Wylan Jesper, with a solid dose of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Jesper tries to make Wylan jealous and it works better than he'd expected. Now he's regretting it.





	Jealousy

Jesper grinned. “What? You jealous merchling?” His hand fell to the pearl handle of one of his pistols, his posture wide, cocky.

Wylan flushed, his head craned back to glare up at Jesper who'd moved into his space. His cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment but he didn't back down. He wasn't ashamed of the way he felt.

“Of course I'm jealous!” he snapped, hands balling into fists at his sides. Something like surprise crossed Jesper’s face, his dark eyes going wide and lips parting at Wylan’s blunt honesty. Now _that_ he hadn't expected.

“I'm jealous you're spending time with someone who isn't me, jealous that she can make you laugh like that.” Wylan gestured angrily at the door, a furrow forming between his two elegant brows. “I'm jealous she's capable of holding your attention when so little can.” A muscle in Wylan’s jaw clenched, his hands flexing restlessly. “And that she isn't me.” His lips pursed for a moment and he lowered his voice.

“I'm jealous and angry and scared,” he confessed and Jesper’s expression softened. He dropped his gaze and looked away, his posture softening, managing to look somewhat abashed. He toed at the floor with a boot.

“Didn't know you cared,” Jesper mumbled, giving a half shrug. His hands fiddled with the pistols, the hem of his shirt, his belt, dancing back and forth in front of him, ever restless. He looked everywhere but Wylan.

Finally Wylan dropped his eyes. “If I didn't why would I be jealous?” His shoulders hunched towards his ears and he shifted awkwardly. “And you never asked.” He scratched at the seam of his pants with a nail putting more space between them. “You flirt a lot Jesper, with me or anyone else, but I can never tell if you mean it or not and it's got me all twisted up inside until I can't think straight.” Wylan squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his fists to his temples and Jesper winced, watching Wylan physically struggling with himself. He was practically vibrating.

He sighed heavily, dropping his hands and glanced up at Jesper; the sharpshooter forgot to breathe. Wylan looked terrified. The only other time he'd looked like that was when someone had been shooting at him and Jesper felt wretched. To think that he'd caused that look on Wylan's face, it made him hurt.

“You scare the hell out of me Jes,” Wylan breathed and for once Jesper noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes and wondered if he'd been the cause of them.

Jesper’s voice came out raw when he spoke, the grip on his pistols white knuckled. “Why?” he asked. Wylan was trembling.

“Because you make me want to get hurt again.” His throat felt tight and he swallowed thickly, Jesper's eyes tracking the movement. His heart lurched in his chest at the pain in Wylan's voice, the tears in his eyes. He regretted that he'd gone to the bar at all, that he'd pulled the girl into his lap, that he'd given in to the itch to play. That he hadn't listened to Wylan in the first place, that Wylan had come all the way out to try and drag him back and he'd ignored him. That he'd thought it would be funny to try to make Wylan jealous.

“And that scares me to death.”

Jesper wanted to reach for him when he saw the tears in Wylan’s eyes, to comfort, but how did you comfort someone when you were the one who'd caused their hurt in the first place? Wylan wasn't the only one who was terrified now.

“I don't want to get hurt again,” Wylan choked, struggling to speak though the tears in his throat. “I can't.” Wylan hated himself for crying, but Saint's it _hurt_. He scrubbed at his face with a sleeve, scraping his cheek raw. “I am so tired,” he breathed, his head craning back as he stared at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. “Of getting hurt, of being scared.” His shoulders slumped in defeat and he dropped his head again, looking ready to collapse. Jesper couldn't stand the sight of it.

His hand shook as he reached out, his fingers lightly resting against Wylan’s cheek, a silent apology. “I'm sorry Wylan,” he whispered. “I didn't-” Except he had. He shook his head. “I'm sorry.”

Wylan shook his head, scrubbing at the tears on his cheeks, trying to get them to stop. His red-gold curls swayed back and forth, beautiful and mesmerizing. Jesper added pressure to Wylan’s cheek with his fingers, trying to get him to look at him.

“Please,” he rasped, but he wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, just knew that he had to see Wylan’s eyes. Those blue eyes, always so clear and honest. And he'd taken advantage of that.

“I didn't think you wanted me,” Jesper said, voice thick.

Wylan hiccuped. “You big idiot,” he grumbled. “Of course I-” He bit back the words, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing more than anything he could run away.

Jesper smiled sadly, pressing his palm flat against Wylan’s cheek, cupping it tenderly, trying to bridge the gap Wylan had put between them. Or maybe that had been his doing. “If you still do…” He shrugged awkwardly. “I'm right here.” He shuffled into Wylan's space but went no further, his heart pounding. “And I'm just as scared as you are.”

Wylan was rigid under his hand, eyes wide and spirits Jesper could get lost in them; he wanted to. How had he ever thought making Wylan jealous was a good idea?

“Promise?” Wylan asked, voice high and thin.

Jesper nodded, eyes half closed as he leaned forward, their noses brushing. “Promise.”

There was a moment of tense, trembling silence...and then Wylan straightened. And kissed him. As prepared as Jesper was he was still surprised. By the intensity of it, the passion, the feeling and how badly he'd wanted this. He groaned into the kiss, curling into Wylan, his other hand finding Wylan's cheek.

Dimly Jesper realized Wylan was taller than he'd originally thought. He spent so much time hunched into himself, hiding, trying to make himself as small as possible; invisible, just like his father had wanted. Jesper hoped one day that would change. Wylan was worthy of being seen.

Stretching up Wylan curled his hands in the front of Jesper’s vest, pulling them closer together, pressing the unspoken _please don't leave me_ into Jesper’s mouth.

Jesper cupped Wylan's face between his hands, like he was the most precious thing he'd ever held in the world.

Wylan bit Jesper's bottom lip between his teeth out of spite wanting to punish him and Jesper groaned again, sinking into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wylan, crushing him to his chest.

Wylan made a noise, high and needy in the back of his throat and Jesper growled, swallowing the sound. In one swift movement he'd taken Wylan by the hips, lifting him up in his arms, the boy's slender legs wrapping around Jesper's waist as he carried him across the room. Wylan's back hit a wall and he knocked his head rather painfully, Jesper's hands squeezing at his ass. Wylan bared his teeth at the impact, breaking the kiss.

Jesper pulled back and sank his teeth into the side of Wylan’s throat and he arched off the wall, his slender hands working into the sharpshooter’s dark hair, holding him there with a groan. Every part of Wylan was curling around him, bending and folding like a willow, getting tangled up in the other boy.

His head turned towards him, his cheek pressed against Jesper’s, savoring the rough scratch of the beginning of a beard. His mouth hovered over Jesper's ear.

“I love you,” he breathed, hands carding through Jesper's dark curls.

It felt like someone doused Jesper with ice water. He froze, every part of him tense and he pulled away slowly, until their eyes met.

Wylan blinked at him through a haze of lust, his eyes bleary and unfocused. “Why’d you stop?” His hands pulled at Jesper, trying to tug him back into place.

“What did you say?” Jesper's voice sounded too high in his own ears, strained and raw.

Wylan made an incoherent noise, frustrated, his body arching into Jesper, trying to coax him back into moving against him. He was too addled to think straight. “Didn't say anything,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jesper’s mouth, unable to reach anything else.

“You said you love me.”

Wylan’s eyes cleared and he stared at Jesper, cheeks mottling with color. “I did?” He looked scared again and Jesper reached up, brushing one of Wylan’s stray curls back from his forehead, one arm still beneath Wylan's hips supporting him.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “you did.”

Wylan's lips parted in a breathy “oh,” but he didn't know what else to say.

Jesper was still holding him against the wall, one knee beneath him, Wylan’s legs draped around Jesper’s narrow hips.

Jesper searched Wylan’s face, continuing to smooth his hair back, studying him. “Huh, thought it was just me.” A slow smile spread across Wylan's face, wide and giddy no matter how hard he tried to restrain it. Jesper smiled, letting their foreheads bump together, huffing a soft laugh. “I guess it worked after all.”

Wylan pressed a kiss to Jesper's jaw. “What did?”

Jesper turned his head to find Wylan's mouth, kissing him properly. “Making you jealous.” He kissed the merchling soundly, pulling back a moment later, his expression once again serious. “I really didn't mean to hurt you,” he said softly, brushing his nose against Wylan's. “Forgive me?”

Jesper could hear the smile in Wylan's voice even if he couldn't see it. “Only if you promise to keep kissing me.”

Jesper smiled against Wylan’s mouth, his grip on the boy’s thighs tightening again. “Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to the entire Wesper fandom. You're all amazing and I love you.


End file.
